Family Guy
Family Guy is a FOX animated sitcom, aimed at a mature audience (rated TV-14 and TV-PG), revolving around a dysfunctional family known as the Griffins. The family, who resides in Rhode Island, in the non-existent city of Quahog, consists of overweight, bumbling patriarch Peter; his wife Lois, unfortunate daughter Meg, eldest son Chris, youngest son Stewie – a Rex Harrison-esque talking infant, originally a diabolical child-genius obsessed with world domination and matricide, but in recent years, has become more of an eccentric, sexually ambiguous character – and anthropomorphic talking dog Brian. Created by Seth MacFarlane, who had previously worked as an animator and writer for Hanna-Barbera, Family Guy first premiered in January 1999, originally running for three seasons until 2003, but resumed production two years later following successful DVD sales and high ratings during syndicated reruns. Pop-culture references and satire are the norm of Family Guy, most of which usually occur during the show's signature cutaway vignettes. The Muppets are among the cultural figures that have been parodied and/or mentioned. Visual Mentions Deleted Scenes Verbal Mentions *'"Peter Peter Caviar Eater"' - In an attempt to raise money to buy back the Griffins’ house in Quahog, Peter tries to convince a couple of investors that the Pewterschmidt mansion has historic value by passing off random, ordinary objects as proof. The investors are unimpressed and leave the room, at which point Peter urges them to come back to see the rock he is holding in his hand, which he explains, is "where the pilgrims landed on Fraggle Rock!" * "A Picture Is Worth a 1,000 Bucks" - Earlier on in the episode, before Meg and Peter's rather awkward encounter with Big Bird, the Griffins check into the Plaza Hotel, where Peter asks the receptionist, "Do you guys have bellhops that are rats, like the Muppets?" * "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" - Peter tries to get attention on the Griffins' reality show with a puppet (Wayland Flowers' Madame) when the camera starts to pan away from Peter to something more interesting. Peter wants the cameraman to come back because "she's gonna sing 'Rainbow Connection'!" * "Let's Go To The Hop" - Quahog 5 news anchors Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons report on a drug craze called Toad (licking toads). Tucker points out other names for the drug: “Lillipadding," “Frenching the Prince," and "Doing Kermit.” * "A Fish Out Of Water" - A tough biker wants Jim, the con-man posing as a tattoo artist, to draw a skull on his thigh, but Jim suggests Kermit the Frog. The biker says he just wants a skull, but Jim goes ahead with drawing Kermit. * "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" - In an attempt to outdo Joe, Peter, posing as a handicap, meets with Tom Tucker in his office at the Quahog 5 TV station, demanding, among other things, his own telefilm starring Valerie Bertandernie (his mispronunciation of actress Valerie Bertinelli's name). * "Saving Private Brian" - Brian and Stewie have joined the army (much against the former's will), where at one point they hear from the announcer that their platoon will be shipped out to Iraq. Brian distressly exclaims "Iraq!?!" to which Stewie assures him, "He probably meant 'Fraggli-Roc'." * "Stewie Kills Lois" - After Stewie begins admiring the echoing of his inner monologue, his thoughts echo Pigs in Space in the style of the sketch's opening narration. * "Blue Harvest" - Brian, during his introduction scene of playing Chewbacca in a spoof of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, mimics Chewbacca's trademark gargling before spitting in a sink and then saying "Always gargle before a take-off. Wocka-wocka!" * "Long John Peter" - In the Animatic of the episode from DVD Volume 7 Peter mentions Big Bird & Radar in a deleted version of the opening used in the animatic. * "And Then There Were Fewer" - At a dinner party, Carl asks Tom Tucker if he'd ever seen "Jim Henson's Labyrinth." * "Road to the North Pole" - After Stewie is told that Santa Claus isn't real, he sarcastically asks if Elmo isn't real also. * "It's a Trap!" - When the Ewoks blow their bugles to signal a battle, one of them blows a horn instead, and a chicken flies out of it. This references The Muppet Show's Great Gonzo's attempts to blow his horn at the end of the opening theme. Also, an early script for this Star Wars spoof was called "Episode VI: The Great Muppet Caper," but it was thought to be too confusing for people who might be trying to buy the actual The Great Muppet Caper.starwarsblog.starwars.com "Comic-Con 2009: Family Guy Spoof Empire" August 3, 2009 by Bonnie Burton * "Be Careful What You Fish For" - Billy Finn asks a question about Peter's penis and observing it, wondering if it's like Mr. Snuffleupagus. * "The Old Man and the Big C"- When Quagmire wants to throw away his wrapper and the librarian says no he states "Well, It's Not Easy Being Green." * "Valentine's Day in Quahog" - When Stewie visits the 60's to find out what love was like he tells a young Lois (who he doesn't find out until later) about Sesame Street, which he says will "blow her mind". * "This Little Piggy" - When Meg comes downstairs Peter realizing Meg was upstairs the whole time thought the clomping sounds were coming from Junior Gorg * "Carter and Tricia" - When he is told of a visit by a reporter, Carter Pewterschmidt inquires if it is Kermit in a trench coat, believing that to be the definitive proof of being a reporter. * "Dearly Deported" - While searching for something to watch with Chris' girlfriend Isabella's children, Stewie briefly considers Muppet Babies. * "Dog Bites Bear" - Peter visits the grocery store using the Sesame Street cartoon "I Can Remember" to help him with his list. However, he gets the list mixed up. * "Veteran Guy" - While at a thrift store, Peter compares an Aiwa double tape deck to Statler & Waldorf and it proceeds to joke about the selection as well as the customers stinking. After laughing at this, Peter deadpans to the camera that Jim Henson died of treatable pneumonia. When the Peter and his friends are kicked off of a Southwest Airlines flight when they get caught pretending to be veterans, a set of overhead bins also imitate Statler and Waldorf, joking about being 'gay' because they have 'bags' in their mouths. * "You Can't Handle the Booth!" - During the recording of a DVD commentary within the episode, Peter sings "Halfway Down the Stairs" when his head gets caught in the star railings, much to Lois' annoyance as a time filler. When their house is robbed later in the episode, the burglars sing the song again and the family is much more receptive, Peter's rendition of the song can later be heard in the non-commentary version of the fictional episode in the Season 17 DVD. * "Yacht Rocky" - After Peter learns than an employee has to be fired from the brewery due to budget cuts, he stumbles over his boss' name by referring to him as Ernie and Cookie Monster before correctly identifying him as Bert. Other Mentions Saw_fgs4_dvd_menu.jpg|Statler and Waldorf on the Season 4 DVD menu Family Guy game Fraggle Rock.jpg|''Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff'' Family Guy game Muppet Show band.jpg|''Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff'' famuyq4strash.png|''Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff'' Connections * Paula Abdul re-recorded her lines in a rehashed version of the music video of her song “Opposites Attract” in the episode “The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz” and voiced herself in “Lois Kills Stewie” * Jason Alexander appeared on the CD Family Guy Live in Las Vegas * Ed Asner provided a voice in the episode “One if by Clam, Two if by Sea” * Dan Aykroyd voiced himself in the episode “Spies Reminiscent of Us” * Drew Barrymore voiced herself in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, Jillian Russell in various episodes, and Mrs. Lockhart in the episode “Fast Times at Buddy Cianci, Jr. High” * Candice Bergen voiced Gloria Ironbachs in the episode “I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar,” and reprised her role as the titular character of ''Murphy Brown in “A Picture Is Worth a 1,000 Bucks” * Sandra Bernhard voiced herself in "Ratings Guy" * Pat Crawford Brown voiced a Sanka dancer in the episode “Peter’s Daughter” * LeVar Burton voiced himself in the episode "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" * Sinbad voiced himself in "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing" * Carol Channing voiced herself in the episode “Patriot Games” * Lacey Chabert voiced Meg in the first season, a few episodes of season two, for one scene and line in "Yug Ylimaf", and as herself in "Griffin Winter Games" * Chevy Chase reprised his role as Clark Griswold from the National Lampoon films in the episode “Blue Harvest" and voiced himself in the episode “Spies Reminiscent of Us” * Tony Danza voiced himself in the episode “Ready, Willing, and Disabled” * Phyllis Diller voiced Thelma Griffin in two episodes, “Peter’s Two Dads” and “Padre de Familia” * Michael Dorn voiced Worf in the episode “Peter’s Got Woods” and voiced as himself in the episode "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" * Robert Downey Jr. voiced Patrick Pewterschmidt in the episode “The Fat Guy Strangler” * Charles Durning voiced Francis Griffin * Erik Estrada reprised his role as Ponch from CHiPs in the episode "I Never Met the Dead Man" * Jimmy Fallon appeared as himself, in live-action footage, in the episode “We Love You, Conrad” * Dakota Fanning voiced a little girl in "To Love and Die in Dixie" * Jamie Farr voiced himself in the episode “Believe It or Not, Joe’s Walking on Air” * Craig Ferguson appeared as himself, in live-action footage, in the episode “We Love You, Conrad” * Harvey Fierstein voiced Tracy in the episode "The Former Life of Brian" * Johnny Galecki played Leonard Hofstetter in the episode "Business Guy" * Jennie Garth voiced Kelly Taylor in Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story * Ricky Gervais played Billy Finn in "Be Careful What You Fish For" * Gilbert Gottfried voiced himself through Peter’s horse in the episode “Boys Do Cry” * Seth Green provides the voices for Chris Griffin, Neil Goldman, and other characters * Mark Hamill voiced Luke Skywalker in the episode “When You Wish Upon a Weinstein” * Kadeem Hardison voiced an NBA player in "Ratings Guy" * Neil Patrick Harris voiced Barney Stinson in the episodes “No Chris Left Behind” and “Peter’s Progress” * Anne Hathaway voiced Mother Maggie in the episode "Go, Stewie, Go!" and as herself in “April in Quahog” * Sherman Hemsley voiced himself in the episode “The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz” * Tom Hollander voiced James Corden in the episode "Disney's The Reboot" and was heard in two other episodes * Randy Jackson voiced himself in the episode “Lois Kills Stewie” * Allison Janney voiced the editor of Teen People in the episode "Dial Meg for Murder" * Waylon Jennings provided narration in the episodes “Chitty Chitty Death Bang” and “To Love and Die in Dixie” * Carol Kane voiced Carol in the episode “Emission Impossible” * Anna Kendrick voiced Nora in the episode "Internal Affairs" * Jimmy Kimmel voiced Death’s dog in the episode “Mr. Saturday Knight” * Mila Kunis voices Meg Griffin * Hugh Laurie voiced a bar patron in the episode “One If by Clam, Two If by Sea” and House in the episode "Business Guy" * Cloris Leachman voiced herself in the episode “Petarded” * Jay Leno appeared as himself in live-action footage in the episode “We Love You, Conrad” * Ray Liotta voiced Zack in the episode “Brian Does Hollywood” * Jane Lynch voiced Dotty Campbell in the episodes “From Method to Madness” and “Road to Europe” * Marlee Matlin voices Stella and appeared as herself in "Family Guy Presents: Seth & Alex's Almost Live Comedy Show" * Gates McFadden voiced herself in the episode "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" * Michael McKean voiced Pengrove Pig, Andy Rooney, and a camel salesman in the episode “Road to Europe” * Ed McMahon voiced himself in the episodes “Death Has a Shadow” and “When You Wish Upon a Weinstein” * Kevin Michael Richardson voices various characters * Jason Mraz voiced Some Guy with a Hat in the episode “April in Quahog” * Conan O'Brien voiced himself in the episode "Into Harmony's Way" * John O'Hurley voiced the cult leader in the episode “Chitty Chitty Death Bang” * Haley Joel Osment voiced several characters in the episodes “Dammit Janet!”, “There’s Something About Paulie," and “The Thin White Line” * Jim Parsons voiced Sheldon Cooper in the episode "Business Guy" * Regis Philbin voiced himself in the episode “Family Guy Viewer Mail #1” * Helen Reddy voiced herself in the episode “Blue Harvest” * Kelly Ripa voiced herself in the episode “Family Guy Viewer Mail #1” * Christy Carlson Romano voiced Quagmire’s One-Night Stand in the episode “I Take Thee Quagmire” * Jason Segel voiced Marshall Erickson in the episode “Peter’s Progress” * Florence Stanley voiced Thelma Griffin in the episode “Holy Crap” * Ben Stein voiced Rabbi Goldberg in the episodes “When You Wish Upon a Weinstein” and “Family Goy” * Patrick Stewart voiced several characters including himself in three episodes, Picard in "Peter's Got Woods" and ""Episode VI: It's a Trap," his American Dad! character Avery Bullock in "Stewie Kills Lois" and "Lois Kills Stewie," the inner voice of Susie Swanson, and others * Ben Stiller voiced himself in the episode "No Meals on Wheels" * Tara Strong provided the speaking voice of Eliza Pinchley in "One If by Clam, Two If by Sea" and Meg’s singing voice in the episode “Don't Make Me Over”. * Nicole Sullivan voiced Muriel Goldman and voices several additional characters * Jennifer Tilly voices Bonnie Swanson * Alex Trebek voiced himself in the episode “I Take Thee Quagmire” * Neil deGrasse Tyson served as Science Consultant on "The Big Bang Theory" * Leslie Uggams voiced herself in the episode “Mind Over Murder” * Patrick Warburton voices Joe Swanson and appeared as Cal Johnson in Family Guy Presents: Seth & Alex's Almost Live Comedy Show * Frank Welker voiced many characters including Fred from Scooby-Doo in “I Never Met the Dead Man” and "Deep Throats" (in a deleted scene) and Megatron from Transformers in “Ocean’s Three and a Half” * George Wendt voices Norm Peterson in the episode “Road to Rupert” and himself in “Three Kings” * Wil Wheaton voiced himself in the episode "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" * Betty White voiced herself in the episode "Peterotica" * Fred Willard voiced Dave Campbell in the episodes “From Method to Madness” and “Road to Europe” Sources See also *''The Simpsons'' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions